Harry Deaged
by MissesLovegoodEverdeenBaggins
Summary: Harry gets de-aged!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Harry gets de-aged! I love these de-aged fics, but there aren't a lot where de-aged Harry is taken care of by like...normal peole LOL anyway, hope you like! ~JOLW**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that is JK Rowling's beautuiful master piece. **

"Professor, what happened, why are we here?" Hermione Granger asked Professor Dumbledore as she entered his office, along with Ron Weasley. "Ah, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, sit."

"Well, your friend Mr. Potter...He has been in an accident." They gasped. "Is he okay?" Ron asked worriedly. "He is fine, it's just...He has been de-aged. To five years old."

They gasped again. "He will be back to normal in two months." At that moment, a little five year old boy with big green eyes and black hair came in, holding Professor McGonagalls hand. "Harry!" the two other members of the trio gasped and flew over to him. "Oh my gosh...Your so precious!" Hermione sqealed.

Ron snorted. "If he remember you called him 'precious' I'd sleep with one eye open." he said. "Oh he will remember all that happens in the two months." "Who awe you?" little Harry asked. "I'm Hermione Granger." "I'm Ron Weasley." "Won, and Herm-Hermyny-" he said struggling over Hermiones name. "You can call me Mione." she said smiling at the little boy. "Won and Mione." he said smiling at them.

Then Ron noticed there was a big bruise on his wrist. "Harry, where did that come from?" he asked pointing at it. "I-I fell down the stairs." he stuttered looking worried. "Are you sure?" he asked, knowing Dudley. "I-it was m-my cousin, he p-punched me." Harry stuttered.

"M-my aunt and uncle t-t-told me not to tell any-anyone or-" he broke off looking like he was fighting tears. Hermione hugged him. "It's okay, you can cry." she whispered in his ear, but he shook his head.

"Anyway, we thought, you two could take care of him, if that's all right with you." Dumbledore said. "But what about classes?" Hermione said. "You will be brought all your homework, and you can stay in the Room of Requirement." "Er...Ok." they both agreed." "Alright, have fun!" he said cheerfully, and they walked out, both holding one of Harry's small hands.

They went to the Room of Requirement, and entered. It was basically a little living room, with three beds off to the side. "Well, it's late, we should go to bed." Hermione said. She and Ron climbed into bed. Harry did as well, and he muttered. "I never had a bed." Harry whispered, but Ron and Hermione heard him. "You never had a bed Harry?" Ron asked. "I-I-I wasn't supposed to say that!"the boy said fearfully.

"Harry, it's okay, your aunt and uncle can't do anything to you." Ron said. "I-I sleep in- in a-a cupboard." Harry said, whispering the last word. "A cupboard?" Ron asked deadly calm. Little Harry nodded. Hermione and Ron stood up. "We'll be right back." they said. Harry watched them go in fear. 'They're bringing back a belt or something, or they'll go get Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.' Harry thought fearfully. But they came back, red in the face, and angry looking, but their faces softened at the fear on the boys face.

"Harry, they had no right to treat you like that." Hermione said hugging him again. He yawned. "Alright, now lets really go to bed." she said, and she ruffled the little boys hair, then climbed back into her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, sorry it took me a while to update guys! I hope you like! ~Jessica Odair Lovett Weasley**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only the plot of this story.**

The next morning, Hermione woke first, and went straight to the library. She picked up a book on magical child care, then went back to the Room of Requirement. She sat on the couch, and began to read.

Ron slowly began to stir. He sat up, his ginger hair tousled, and said a groggy "Morni' 'Mione." "Morning." she said not looking up from the book. "Your reading this bloody early?" he asked incredously. She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I am Ronald. And watch your language while Harry's here." "He's asleep!" Ron said. "So, he could still hear it." Ron's turn to roll his eyes. "It's almost time for breakfast, why don't you wake him up?" Hermione asked. Ron grudgingly got up, and stood at the edge of the child form of his best friend.

"Harry, get up." he said, gently shaking him. The boy didn't wake up. "Harry!" he said again. Harry groggily turned over, and squinted at Ron, half because he couldn't see without his glasses, half he was tired. He reached a small hand over and grabbed his glasses, pushing them up his nose. "Morning." Ron said. Harry sat up. "Morning." he said tiredly. "We're gonna go down to breakfast, so get dressed and we'll go." Ron said. He grabbed some clothes of his, and went into another room. Harry copied his actions and went off to another room. They came back, and the trio headed down to the Great Hall.

"Get ready for the stares." Ron muttered to Hermione. She sighed. They opened the door, and walked in, as normally as they could with a five year old boy holding their hands between them. Most of Gryffindor already knew what happened, but talk broke out from the ones who didn't, and the other houses. When they sat down, Ginny, Neville, Dean, and Seamus.

"Hi, Harry, how are you?" Ginny asked. Harry moved closer to Ron. "It's okay, that's my sister, Ginny." he told the boy quietly. "I-I'm okay, how are you?" he said quietly but polietly. 'I'm good, I've been worried about you." she said, her face turning red. Harry looked down. "Hi Harry, I'm Neville." said Neville, smiling at him. Harry returned the smile shyly. "I'm Dean, this is Seamus." Dean said gesturing to his best friend. Harry smiled at them too. "We just wanted to see how you were, after the accident." Harry looked confused. "What accident?" he asked.

At that moment, Dumbledore stood up. "Now, students, I bet you are wondering why there is a five-year old with Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger this morning. That's because, that five year old boy is...Harry Potter." Gasps went through the Hall. "There was a potions accident, and he was de-aged. He, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley will not be in class, as it is probably not a good idea for a child to run around Hogwarts unsupervised. Thank you."

Everybody was staring at the Gryffindor table in shock. Harry looked shocked as well. "De-deaged?" he asked. "Yes. You're really sixteen years old."Hermione said quietly. Harry couldn't look more shocked. Then, Parvarti and Lavender came over. "Oh, you're so cute!" Lavender squealed looking at him. Harry looked frightened by the scary giggling teenager.

"Now Lavender, don't give the kid a heart-attack." Parvarti said, giggling. "Hi Harry, I'm Parvarti Patil." "Hi Paw-Pawvawti." he said stumbling over her name. She smiled at him. "I'm Lavender." "Hi Lavender." he said, still slightly unsure of her.

Then the post came, and Harry almost fell off the bench, but Hermione caught him. "Woah." he said, as a tawny owl landed in front of Hermione with the _Prophet_.

Hermione took the newspaper from the owl, and read the front page. Her face fell. She whispered to Ron "Two dementor attacks and five Muggles were tortured and killed." she said sadly. Ron's face fell, but he smiled reassuringly at Harry when he looked confused.

After breakfast, they went back to the Room of Requirement. Hermione picked up her book, and Ron sat on the couch next to her. Harry just sat on his bed uncertainly. "Harry, why don't you come sit with us?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged. "Come on!" she patted the space in between her and Ron. He walked over and sat down warily. Hermione smiled at him, then returned to her book. Ron grinned at his minature best mate. "SHe always reads, practically memorized every book she's ever read." he said. Hermione looked up. "I have not, and I like reading." He grinned at her, and was oblivious to the blush that appeared on her face when he did.

They had a normal day mostly. If you call normal watching the five year old version of your best friends in a room that changes into whatever you want, and not going to class. "Night." Hermione said, climbing into bed. "Night." Harry and Ron said, as they got into bed too.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating this story often, I've been busy. And lazy. It's not my best, but I hope you enjoy! ~J.O.L.W**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or else I would be rich, and not writing fanfictions of it, because I would own the real thing. **

That afternoon, Hermione sat on an armchair reading a book intently, Ron sat on the floor at her feet playing Exploding Snap, and Harry was laying on the couch. BAM! The cards exploded, singeing the end of his red hair, and his eyebrows. Harry and Hermione laughed. "It's not funny." he mutttered. "Here, I'll fix it." Hermione said, pulling out her wand and pointing it at Ron's face. She muttered a spell, and Ron's eyebrows grew back. "Thanks." he said. She smiled, and went back to reading.

Harry, even though he was only five, knew they obviously fancied eachother. He wondered when they would finally get together.

"Harry, are you okay? You've been awfully quiet." Hermione said. "I'm fine." he said. Then, Dobby appeared. "Miss Granger, Mr. Wheezy, Professor Dumbledore has sent Dobby here to give Harry Potter a potion. He says Harry Potter has been de-aged, and this will age him overnight." he said, holding a vial filled with blue potion.

"W-will this bring him back to sixteen?" Hermione asked. Taking care of Harry was fun. Sure she was upset about missing classes, but she spent time alone with Ron. Well, Harry was there, but he was five, and very quiet.

"Oh, no miss, this will age him to eight years old. From five to sixteen is too big of a change." Dobby said. Hermione smiled. "Thank you Dobby, we'll give this to Harry." she said polietly. Dobby bowed. "Miss is very kind to Dobby." he said, then disappeared with a crack.

"Okay, let's see if little Harry is as stubborn as he is sixteen." Ron said.

"Harry, you know how you were de-aged?" Hermione asked him, sitting next to him." "Yes." Harry said. "Well, this potion, is going to age you overnight to seven years old, because to age you back to sixteen is too big a change." she said, handing him the vial.

Harry took the vial. "It looks gross." he said making a face. Hermione sighed. "You never do grow out of not liking medicine. Just drink it, it'll be over with." Ron urged. Harry wrinkled his nose, but opened the vial and drank it. He gagged, and put the vial down. A moment later, he had fallen asleep on the couch. Ron picked him up, and carried him to his bed. He came back, and he and Hermione sat on the couch together. Ron suddenly grabbed her hand. She gasped, and looked at him surprised, but smiled at him, and leaned into his shoulder.

Maybe they would get together sooner than Harry thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: *slaps self* Stupid, why would you so long to freaking update! I'm sorry I haven't posted in so long! Hope you like this chapter! ~J.O.L.W ( I have no I dea why I keep signing it different all the time I'm just weird :p )**

The next morning, Hermione woke first as usual. She was a morning person. Harry woke shortly after, now taller, though only a little. He rubbed his eyes, but on his glasses, and sat up. "Morning Hermione." he said. "Morning Harry." she said with a smile. He smiled back. Ron was still fast asleep. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry help me wake him up." she said. He nodded and they walked over to Rons bed. Hermione held up three fingers. "One, two, three..WAKE UP!" her and Harry yelled. Ron yelped and fell out of bed onto the floor. He sat up, scowling, cluthing his ribs where they connected with the floor. "That was NOT funny!" he said indignatly as they burst out laughing. "It kind of was." Hermione giggled. He stood, up, still holding hsi ribs, and glared at them. But they still saw the amusment in his eyes.

After they were dressed, they went down to breakfast. As they were coming down, DRaco Malfoy stood outside the Hall, smirking at them,. "Well, if it isn't The Weasel, the Mudblood, and their Baby Potty." he taunted. Hermione glared at him, Ron turned red and clenched his fists, and Harry just blsuhed and ducked his head. "Shut up Malfoy. And wasn't this little accident _your _fault?" Ron asked.

_Flashback_

_"Malfoy, wold you stop playing with your hair and actually do some work?" the angry teenager Harry asked. Malfoy dropped his hands from patting his white-blond hair, and glared at him. "Fine, but only because I don't want you to blow it up." he replied with a very unpleasent sneer. Harry just sighed and ignored the jibe. They were making a Dreamless Sleep Potion, and Malfoy had been leaving Harry to do everything. "Well, so far it seems you didn't mess it up." he said. Harry just rolled his eyes. Harry, who now was the one sitting back, didn't notice when Draco put some extra drops of salamander blood, or too many beetle eyes. BOOM. The potion exploded. Malfoy ducked, and it hit Harry right in the face. He started coughing, and he fell to the floor, clutching his stomach. Professor Snape rushed over to see what happened. There staring fearfully up at him, was a five year old boy in much too big robes. "Where am I?" he said, looking around, curling up into the robes. _

_End flashback _

**(A/N: The reason Ron and Hermione weren't there was because they were in the hospital wing after Crabbe and Pansy Parkinson hexed them)**

Draco mearly sneered, and walked away, shooting the small boy a look of pure loathing.

**I am mean. I know. I shouldn't end it here. But I'm tired and I really want to update this story. **

**Reviewers get to play with little Harry! :3 ~Jessica O.L.W ( See I always sign it different, I don't know why. )**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am trying to update as often as possible, but **  
**-I am lazy**  
**-I need to plan what's going to happen and I'm picky about my writing**  
**-I'm moving so I need to pack and help clean up**  
**-I sleep late**  
**-My computer is a freaking dinosaur, it's so slow!**

**So I'm sorry! Hope you like!**

**Also, I have FINALLY begun to type some-what normally! Hope it's easier to read. ~J.O.L.W**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, sadly. Otherwise I'd be rich. Which I'm not. *sigh***

"Hermione, Ron?" little Harry asked. "Yes?" they both said at the same time, looking down at him.  
"Why doesn't that boy like me?" Ron and Hermione exchanged galnces.  
"Well, when you're older, you and Malfoy don't really er...like each other. He's mean to you, me and Herms." Ron said. "Don't call me that Ronald!" "Don't call me Ronald, and I won't call you Herms. Deal?"  
"Deal." Harry giggled. "C'mon, I'm starving!" Ron said.  
He picked Harry up. He squirmed.  
"I'm seven, I can walk!" he said defiantly.  
Ron laughed and put him down. "Okay."  
He ruffled the boys messy hair as they walked into the Hall.  
They ate a large breakfast, then headed back to the R.o.R.  
Ron was teaching Harry how to play chess, and Hermione was buried in her Muggle Studies textbook.  
After Harry had spectacularlly lost three games to Ron, and Hermione was half way through the book, it was only an hour later.  
Sighing, Ron laid down on the floor, his arms stretched behind his head. Harry mimicked him.  
Hermione smiled at them, and surprisingly put down her book. She scooted off the couch, and she sat down at Rons head. Ron looked up at her, sat up, and slung an arm around her shoulders. They both turned red. "Sorry." Ron said, going to move his long arm. She grabbed his hand, and placed it back around her.  
Harry, sensing they needed a moment alone, went and sat on his bed, playing with his stuffed lion.

**I'm evil, I know. All you Romione shippers are probably going to kill me, making you wait. But I'm sorry!**  
**To make up, I'm writing a Drarry fanfiction, AND I'm planning to update Gender Bender Beans soon. I'm planning it in my head as I type this, so SOON. **  
**Reviewers get to play with little Harry! :D ~J.O.L.W **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I need to update more :/ I'm sorry, here ya go! Hope you likeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeee!**

**~J.O.L.W**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just a girl who fangirls over it constantly**

"Hermione?" Ron whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I-I really like you." he stuttered, turning red.

"I-I like you too Ron." Hermione said, also blushing.

They leaned a bit closer, their lips were inches apart.

Ron, being impatient as ever, slammed their lips together in a fiery kiss.

Hermione responded, and a minute later, Ron was pinned beneath her on the floor.

They broke apart.

"Wow, that-that was amazing." Ron said, breathlessley. **(Fail spelling)**

Hermione giggled and stood up.

Ron followed. When they turned around they saw a very smug seven year old, holding a toy lion.

"Finally." he said.

Hermione and Ron blushed, but laughed.

Harry grinned, and Ron ruffled his hair.

"Hey, it was bad enough already." he whined, his smile becoming a scowl as he tried to fix his hair.

_CRACK._

"Hello Dobby." Hermione and Ron said.

"Mr. Wheezy, Miss Granger, here is a potion for Harry Potter! It will age him to ten. THe next potion will be thirteen, and then back to his normal age of sixteen, that is what Dobby was told." Dobby said, handing them a vial.

"Thank you Dobby. And you can call me Ron, Mr. Weasley is too formal." Ron said.

Hermione nodded. "And call me Hermione."

"Yes Mister Ron and Miss Herminey." Dobby said.

With a crack he was gone.

"Alright Harry, heres another potion. It'll age you to ten."

Harry wrinkled his nose but drank it.

He fell asleep, and Ron carried him to his bed.

"I like this, I wish he wouldn't grow up so fast." Hermione said, snuggling into Rons side.

"I know." Ron whispered, and kissed the top of her head.

**Whew, anpther chapter done! **

**Good? :D Bad? D: **

**~J.O.L.W**


	7. Chapter 7

**I swore to myself I would never, ever, EVER make a chapter an authors note.**

**I bet all of you when you saw the little number at the bottom change you were like "ERMAHGERD YAYYY!"**

**And then you saw all the bold writing and you were like "DAMMIT"**

**I'm so sorry!**

**Schools started, locker troubles, homework, those popular people who you look at and think "why the hell are THEY popular", then I have all my other crap to deal with then I fall asleep before I can even think of writing.**

**I AM SORRY!**

**I promise to update ASAP, I started the next chapter of this, BUT MY COMPUTER SHUT DOWN CAUSE IT WAS STORMING OUTSIDE!**

**I was so close ;_;**

**Anyway, please don't hate me!**

**~JOLW**

**PS: I finally found out what AU means! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm sorry I don't update often! I feel horrible! But some authors take like a YEAR to update, so I guess I'm not to bad, eh?**

**Anyway, I hope you like!**

**I'll shut up ans let you read my fic now!**

**~Jessica Odair Lovett Weasley**

After another breakfast in Hogwarts castle, Ron, Hermione, and a now ten year old Harry sat in the Great Hall.

"Hiya Harry, Hermione!" Ginny said cheerfully, sitting down next to Hermione.

"Oh, hi Ginny!" Hermione said.

"Ginny!" Harry cried, and leaned across Hermione to give her a hug.

She blushed, but hugged him back all the same.

"Oh, so you're borother doesn't get even a glance?" Ron asked slightly annoyed.

"I can't let people actually think I like you! I have a reputation to hold!"

Harry and Hermione laughed, and Ron did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out at his sister.

After breakfast, the trio walked back to the R.o.R.

Hermione began on the homework they had to make up, while Ron began teaching little Harry how to play chess.

Harry was no better than his older self, but he managed to take a few of Ron's pieces.

Ron still wound up winning.

"Good job Ron!" Harry said.

"Thanks, you too. You may not have won, but you're still pretty good." Ron told the little boy with a smile.

Harry beamed.  
But his grin slowly faded and turned to fear as the door to teh Room of Requirement door closed with a slam.

**I'm evil, I know, But I'll try and update sooner so I don't leave you guys hanging too bad.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm back! If you read my other story, GenderBender Beans, I have also updated that. **  
**The reason I haven't been on, is because stupid Hurricane Sandy broke my computer. **  
**But one of my Xmas gifts was my new laptop! :D**  
**So, here's the next chapter!**  
****Warning! There's some cursing in this chapter!****  
**~JOLW33**

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little baby Potter, the Weasel, and the Mudblood." a voice drawled from the shadows.  
Out stepped Draco Malfoy, the biggest son of a bitch to ever step foot in Hogwarts.  
Except maybe Tom Riddle. That guy has issues.  
"Malfoy?!" Ron yelled. "How the bloody hell did you even get in here?!"  
"Though you may be Weasel, I'm not an idiot." Malfoy said. Harry, being small and fast, ducked behind the couch, ran over to where Draco stood, and without him noticing, he stood behind him. He put a finger to his lips telling Hermion and Ron to be quiet.  
Without warning, Harry jumped onto Malfoy, tackling him to the floor.  
"What the f-" Malfoy was cut off as Harry punched him in the stomach.  
Ron ran over, and kicked Malfoy somewhere where no man should ever be kicked.  
Malfoy curled into a ball, trying to protect himslef from them.  
"Dumbass, you're not an armidillo. " Ron said.  
Harry giggled from his seat on Malfoys side.  
"You've made a big mistake." Malfoy moaned. He elbowed Harry off him, and stood up.  
"See you in hell."  
With that he disappeared.

**Oh my gosh this chapter sucks xD**  
**So sorry!**  
**~JOLW33**


	10. SO SORRY GUYS!

Hello everybody! Yes, it is JOLW after so long, I have returned! But sadly, this story is going up for adoption. I can't write this, nor GenderBender Beans anymore, so they are both ready for adoption. If they aren't adopted, they will be deleted. Sorry guys! I'll try to write more, I promise! I'm sorry, don't hate me!

If you would like to adopt either or both stories, PM me and I'll give it to one of you. So so sorry my lovelies, II'll be back soon!

~JOLW


End file.
